User talk:Jademing
Forum Rules To answer your question from chat earlier, I have finished my Forum Rules update more or less, and I added it to the forum: Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates Go discuss it and have a blast! Woo! 20:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hey ming y do you call your self that its idiotic Moved templates Hi. I saw you moving some navbox templates, if possible you should use a bot to do that to avoid spamming the wiki activity, but that's not a real issue... the problem is that I've just realized that although you moved the templates you didn't updated the links to them: you see in those kind of template there is a parameter called template which should be the exact name of the template (is case-sensitive) without the namespace. For example re:Random News Wow, unexpected. Awesome, but unexpected. Hopefully it'll do him some good. I'd like to see what the straw that broke the camel's back was, though. 05:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Back to Chat Sorry. Wasn't there. Just got back. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Random Notes Anti-Boredom no Jutsu! (Random dog appears in Jade's garden) Jade: http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/lookslikemeatisback.jpg And that concludes the story of the long slumber of boredom of Lady Crueltania~ '' '(for 5 seconds..)' .*takes Jade to the dog center* Enjoy yourself ^^ Now get your ass back on the chat è_é . *gives Rubrick's Cube to Jade* Re:Fansite I was pretty surprised when I saw your message, but is that really all right? I'm not sure you're an admin or not, but getting rid of "fansite-like" pages on the wiki can't really be all that simple. Do you have the authority to do that without getting into trouble with everyone else? The wiki really does act more like a fansite than a wiki, that much is true. You actual articles here that should belong in the Chat or in forums. But like I said, is that really okay? Can really just get rid of them just like that without causing a fuss?--'NinjaSheik' 20:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you insist. I already said Speculations, Rumors, Translator Jokes and Fake Spoilers on the MythBusters' article should leave. I think the wiki will demand to keep the Misunderstandings and Mistranslations and FAQ articles for obvious reasons. I also found this Chibi page to be quite useless. I don't even know why this wiki has a page just to tell what a chibi is. The Fansub's article also has to go. It lists famous subbers from the Internet and their status, and such things should not be on a wiki based on factual information. Plus, they have absolutely nothing to do with the series itself. And remember that fansubs are usually the most targeted by Toei because it is piracy. That's all. There could be more, but I don't hang around fandom pages, so I wouldn't really know.--'NinjaSheik' 21:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm in school right now, but can you and I meet later at the Chat when I get home? There's something important I need to tell you. I don't know who else to go to, and I don't want to burden Yata-senpai with something like this.--'NinjaSheik' 16:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Got back from school. You still at the Chat? I use a different wiki skin, so I can't view if you are on there or not.--'NinjaSheik' 20:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) One Piece (Manga) Page Chapter Count Hi Jade, quick question. A few weeks ago I put a function onto the One Piece (Manga) page that would automatically update the number of chapters in the infobox based on the number of pages in Category:One Piece Chapters. This meant that whenever a new chapter article was created, the number would be updated. Whenever I checked the page it was working fine, but a couple of weeks ago you removed it and made it so it had to be changed manually again. Is there any particular reason why you did this? If it was because the number hadn't updated yet when you checked the page a couple of hours after the chapter came out, typing '?action=purge''' at the end of the URL would have refreshed the page and updated the number, or doing a null edit (clicking edit and submit without changing anything) would have done the same, otherwise it would have changed naturally within a short period of time. 07:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. The reason I changed it in the first place was because it was four chapters out of date when I checked it, and also because it was one of the things on the wiki that could be easily automated. And technically, as long as the number updated within five days (the time it takes for the chapter to come out in Japan) it would still be fine. But it's up to you whether you want keep it manual or put it back, I won't get into a war over it. 00:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, results from this chapter are that even after 12 hours it doesn't update, but hard refreshing the page (?action=purge or an edit of any kind) does cause it to update. I guess if it'll require manual intervention of some kind in either situation then there isn't enough benefit to justify keeping the function on the page, so you can delete it if you want. Thanks for letting me try it out. 22:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =_= Just as I was PMing you about the pic you had to leave XD http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/180px-Getsu_Fuuma_Den_final_boss-1.png Here you go ^^ LOL Little Ms. Firecracker:D But aren't you busy with your homework since the schools already started?!:P 19:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Zori Question Strange question that I know you know. What is the page where it lists users by articles edits? 01:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) PING!! Yo Monet, MDM here. Need your help if you could, its about the PING thing in chat. I activated it while ago but now it does not work for me. So far you are the only one other then MJ that uses it this wiki so I wonder if you know any other way to activate it or let me know the way you activated it. Thanks in advance. btw, congratz on your marriage with Sara T^T thanks for not inviting me .. and you call me the ungrateful one ( T_T) -- 03:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Another avatar Well, guess what? I was bored and made you another avatar, and it's a close up of Monet. 18:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm kinda back, yeah. Just commenting, I don't have the time to chat. I seperated it since he had alot of pics up and thought it'd look neater if I gave him a games section Genocyber (talk) 01:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove my trivia fact on buggy's page? Check episode 47. I thought it should have been posted there. CatScratch101 (talk) 01:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC)CatScratch101 gtfb, Jade Filthiest whore, come back >_> Says the one having an orgy with Ramen >_> A yossu and an arigato Now you know what "arigato" is. And what im saying it for ^^. sazakuzi battles hi ! i read sazakuzi, there is major battles and whitebeard commanders vs akainu line, i think it needs to be add (minus ace-jozu-thatch-namor-blamenco-speed jiru) Marco 1907 (talk) 22:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) White Sig Hey Jade, did you purposefully edit your signature so that it's all white? If so, that's really bad. I keep thinking their unsigned comments or just part of what the person after you said. There oughtta be a law against this... 02:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) So SomeDude is the first one. That lasted longer than I thought. ^_^ 02:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, I was there. But Gal would complain about anything, so I didn't count that. 05:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, "there oughtta be a law against that shit!" 05:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What shit? The Humaniod Typhoon 07:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "file don't follow new rule"? how is the new image I uploaded different from the other dvd cover images uploaded. I have also uploaded other dvd cover images previously, from the same source. Please send me a link to these 'new rules', and if your referring to the link on the main page about the Image Guidelines, I had already read it, and the image I have uploaded does not violate any of those rulesDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Poll The Poll for the Fansubs are open. Please vote.--'NinjaSheik' 20:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for B-day wishing Ah... nothing better to start the day off than having cuties wishing awaiting in my talk. Thank you so much, dearie. I'm looking forward to the best year ahead as well, since the biggest event in my life is about to take place within the next few months. Cheers! 04:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Removing Categories All marines are also WG workers. World Government and World Government workers categories are unnecessary for such as Enies, CP, Impel workers. Its only exceptions are Kong and Corgy I think. --Klobis (talk) 01:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page The pink page isn't going to work jade. Make it a color more pleasurable to the eyes. 02:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The pink is fine, but the green text is just too damn light. 02:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest just leaving it default... but Pink and Black would do if you really need it. 02:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't it the Wiki's background color? 02:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Making the width 97.15% will make it fit better because it currently doesn't look exact. I don't mind the colors, but with the pink background and black text would make it easier to read. Nada, it's because a code that she used to make it like this. It's actually simple. 02:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Why is everyone posting on my talk all of a sudden?! 02:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome and I know he did. He beat me to it. 02:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Jade, what are you gonna do about the biggest problem facing this wikia? My fantastic and unchangeable signature clashes with the color scheme here. 03:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Zoan Template Ha, sorry I forgot about that. I'll help with it though if you ever need to ask. ^_^ 02:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) By the way, you put these images in sort of a random order so far. I did the Paramecia template in the order of the fruit's appearance. Might be best to fix that once it's finished. 23:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) He was listed as a Zoan user in the template on the bottom of his page. Added him because of that. If he isn't, then go ahead and remove him. 22:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Aokiji's New English Voice I don't how many people follow the OnePiecePodcast and who does not, but I think making an edit about this is more suited for. Due to the power of pre-order, many One Piece fans have already received their Voyages for Season Four Part 2. And according to this, it's not Bob Carter playing [[Aokiji] anymore like the game. It's now Jason Douglas. I'm pretty sure someone will filed the excuse that hearing it from an indirect source does not count, but I see no reason for anyone to lie about such a thing.]] I want to run it by you, to see what you think. I would like to make the edit, but... You know.--'NinjaSheik' 22:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Galaxy9000 added it after I told you. I'm sure he saw my post to you and quickly edited the page. I would've done it myself, but because I don't on what sources you count as official or not is difficult because of what SeaTerror said about the Podcast not being official and is not a real source for information, which I thought was total crap. The Podcast is featured on the main, and has direct contact with FUNimation. Therefore, I count them as source for information and since hearing the info from a fan counts as a secondary source, I don't know if the wiki accepts it. Anyway, you're welcome. You know, everyone should check on the Podcast more often. That tweet was posted three hours ago, around the time I was still in school. Anyway, see ya around, Jademing.--'NinjaSheik' 22:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I suppose it does. Anyway, see you, Jademing.--'NinjaSheik' 23:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Don't be an idiot UMG I'M REQUESHTING A BAN FOR U!!!!!1111 FFFUUUUUU 20:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ......SHITi mean, heh.... i'll go easy on you.. for now.... heh.... *cough* 20:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) http://imageshack.us/a/img210/4031/okayfacec.jpg 20:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The Log Collection are japanese DVD collections. I figured since it has some new art of some of the characters it was worth adding. Some of it was from the Color Walks and others totally new. Genocyber (talk) 21:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) re:Main Series Check to see if the ones from the color walk appeared as part of a color spread. If they did, leave them. If not, make a new Color Walk section. 23:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Not the whole group. Only Mihawk and Hancock had a relationship with any of the crew beyond initial encounter. Law goes without saying. But the others are just dead weight. 04:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. :) Hello, sorry there for adding that picture, I've been trying to delete it but I'm not a common wikia user and I'm kind of noobish to editing and stuff like that. I just wanted an Avatar for this particular wikia, as I'm a fan of Rob Lucci. (lol), can you give me an idea of what I should do? I dun really wanna get into trouble for something so simple. MasatoHyuuga (talk) 18:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) re:New Admin Yes, that's been on my mind for quite some time. Please do start the forum for new admins. 21:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, one thing at a time. 22:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Better Pictures Excuse me do you have a better picture for the revolutionary army? If not why did you delete it theres nothing wrong with it! Supergiantrobot (talk) 00:30, October 12, 2012 (UTC) And what guidelines didnt i follow? 00:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC)Supergiantrobot (talk) Yeah i read that already i followed all the guidlines Supergiantrobot (talk) 00:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I did all those things the second time and i didnt see a to thing to put where you got it anyways which shouldnt matter the watermarks is okay according to this Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. Supergiantrobot (talk) 02:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Film Z Prologue ONE PIECE FILM Z's prologue story "GLORIOUS ISLAND" will be aired on smart phones-only broadcast station, NOTTV. Oda wrote its story . --Klobis (talk) 11:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) There will be 4 special TV episodes of Z in December, just like Little East Blue Arc. --Klobis (talk) 03:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature deletion Thanks, Jademing. I would like you to do it, but I'm not big on letting other people do my own things. Doesn't seem right to make people do something they really don't wanna do. So, only if you liked to it for me, then, I'm fine with that. I'm busy with homework right now, so I can get to it later or you could do it. Again, only if you want to. You know, I really didn't want anyone to know I was leaving. Well, not "leaving", exactly. Just stop editing. There are so many reasons why, and it really doesn't have anything to do with the Poll of the Fansub, although I'm pretty sure the whole thing is a ripped off, anyway. But it does have some relations of why I am leaving. Those who supported the second poll wanted to keep the fansub group names since they find it a "part of the series' history", not to support piracy. Yet, I wonder how much of those users on the Poll actually share their ideals. The wiki does not support piracy, right, and merely wanted to keep the names as some sort "tribute" to illegal uploaders. After all, the user Jaimini626 said that he even support fansubs in his comment. If a wiki like that allows its users to vote FOR piracy and not because they think fansubs are "part of the series' history", then I'm so leaving. Besides, like I said before, there are many reasons why I am leaving the wiki, although it is partly because of the users. Users are what makes the wiki, and I've seen enough of the users' attitude, their decisions, their unfair treatment, and their state of anarchy. And when SeaTerror comes back, I'm outta here. It's going to take a long time for this wiki to clean its act up and be like a proper wiki, there's no doubt about it. Anyway, my last advice to guys on the Fansub forum is this: Think about your reasons for wanting the names to stay and everyone else's. Can you say that it's fair to FUNimation and Toei or the opposing poll to allow users who supports piracy to vote? Just a thought, considering what that user Jaimini626 said. If you do replace my template sig with my old and permanent one, thanks. I meant what I said in my letter to you. Although brief, you had my back for a bit. Thanks. But the users are too fan-based and personal to think what what's best for the wiki, and I don't want to stay on a wiki that makes decisions off of personal preferences.--'NinjaSheik' 19:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Jademing. :) Good luck to you.--'NinjaSheik' 20:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Follow a page Hi Jademing, its LuNa (yes, that person you left a message on like 5 minutes ago), sorry to bother you.... but would you mind answering something stupid for me? I want to follow a page, but I cant find the dang follow button thing. Would you mind telling me? : D thanks you! LuNa (talk) 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mind! I found it! It was hidden..... LuNa (talk) 23:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Foxy's Return arc I'm having trouble uploading a picture for the article, Foxy's Return arc. Possible pictures can be either the Fanged Toad pirates or Foxy and Porche vs. Luffy and Nami. Help me out, will you? Rainbowman 13:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Sandy :-S Dear Lil Firecracker, I am just concern about you and your family seeing how this hurricane is going to effect so many states. :-S May be you don't have to school (Y) but be safe! XOXO 16:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Zori Hey Lil Missy~ I am just glad you are doing okay and hope you had a good time on your Bday. Did you get the power back on at your house yet? Yeah I haven't been on the chat lately, but if I see you on it I will come visit you. :D 05:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Zori Re:New Admins forum Don't apologize for the weather! That shit ain't yo' fault, girl! Though I do hope you and your family are ok, and your house is mostly undamaged. But yeah, I'll probably make the forum at some point over the next few days in order to get the ball rolling a bit. I can't make any promises about when, since I've been busy with dealing with the storm here and watching the wiki activity in your absence. It's gonna be a slow-moving forum anyways, so we shouldn't be too far into it by the time you get back on regularly. 15:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I found something you might enjoy: In an early version of the page FAQ I've been editing/updating recently, I found this bit of information that you might find enlightening/humorous: "Who is Kayuza? He's a founder of One Piece Encyclopedia but he was a man of mystries. In Feburary 2006, he started this site, he made one edit that was suppose to move the main page, after that he disappeared. He left no rules, he does not set up any site foundation, he does not create any starting pages, all rules he was suppose to make was set by other One Piece Encyclopedians. 9 month later he came back, but instend of congraduating the editors, he started banning people unfairly, claiming that we add information to his set with his permission and banned one member disliking something he likes, he was proven to be a bossy type who thought this wikia was his but it took a Wikia Staffer to restore order and told him that this site belongs to the whole commuitity. He apologize for his rude behavior and set up his page. Later Justyn banned him for 1 month, however Kayuza disappeared again and his action still does not explain why he found this site, however his behavior strongly suggested that he thought a Wika site he created was his. Why he founded this site and the story of his origin of interst reminds a mystery." PS: The poor grammar isn't my fault. 05:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:B-day Thanks Cruelja De Ming! ^_^ Chat Sassy-Robin said you needed me in chat. I'm in there now. 00:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi. About a week ago, I edited out a sentence on Shiliew's page. The sentence was: Despite this, he was willing to aid the Blackbeard Pirates and even became one himself. Because the previous sentence was about him thinking the Shichibukai are just pirates, I thought the "even became one himself" part meant becoming a Shichibukai. I noticed that you reverted the edit and wondered why. I then reread the sentence and figured out that by "one" it was referring to the Blackbeard Pirates and not the Shichibukai. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Leather Candy (talk) 00:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) DIE Why don't you go eat a dog hmm? Or go to your beloved PoD >_> OR DIEEEEEEEEEEEE You forced me to do it!! T_T Okay, whatever, idc. MARRY PODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD >_> :Ewwwwww Sweet gender of Sff, why you ship me with Jade? >_> 16:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) my dearly beloved sister >_> oi oi oi mingwitch so not cool ... i don't like tht i want em to die.didn't you see the happy b-day wish i sent em Sassy-Robin (talk) 21:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) desperate girl looking for a sister but jade don't you wanna be my sister ;( Sassy-Robin (talk) 23:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry abou that i mean mingwitch Sassy-Robin (talk) 23:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) i'll take that as a no :(............ but jade give me a chance we could have been like mr. and miss.smith but instead it would be like mingwitch and sassy :D will you give us a try Sassy-Robin (talk) 20:46, November 6, 2012 (UTC) re:Videos I don't see any videos, and I don't know how to disable it. 23:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Lil' missy Jade's big day in a dark time... Hey, despite things are not at its best (due to Sandy), but still hope you can enjoy the day to its fullest. Wish everything goes well in your way. Take care and happy birthday! 01:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :D Dear Little Firecracker, I hope your birthday is wonderful in every possible way, may your wishes & dreams come true for today and every day! XOXOXO http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/th_BdayFireworksJade.gif 02:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Zori HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!! ^_^ Here is a little gift for you http://i.imgur.com/T2YBh.png ... I couldn't resist, sorry XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (*^*) http://i.imgur.com/QSerM.png And finally the actual little gift XD http://i.imgur.com/PmsJF.png 12:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Jade! Hope you're having a great day ^_^ [[User:AkiharaShizuka|'Aki ']] [[User Talk:AkiharaShizuka|'Talk']] 13:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! <3 14:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) <_< you were born.. jade.. well happy b-day even thou your a complete pain in the ass..lover your sister sassy Sassy-Robin (talk) 01:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... I missed posting on this. Happy belated birthday. 01:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) On this, the day of your birth: Jade! It's your birthday! Happy Birfday! I know you're a bit upset because you don't have power and things, but don't feel bad! It's still awesome anyways! This is what I imagine your birthday would be like if you were a sad cat that looks like Wilford Brimley who was surrounded by young Asian children: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLkUVmKvDXs :Cheer up! Don't let your birthday party be like that of a sad cat that looks like Wilford Brimley wearing a tie. (In addition, try and not look be a human who looks like Wilford Brimley) Also, weird fact, I know like 4 other people who have the same birthday as you. But one of them actually kind of does look like Wilford Brimley... 17:18, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sista :D! 23:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_mb2hjoMYEw1ro491i.gif http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_mbgeockuhy1qexfc4.gif http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_md78s8VGzE1rxis0k.gif HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE! 04:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday you cruel doggeating silly slow asian!! *gives a dog buffet* Here you go ^_^, now... ENJOY!!!! Happy Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE :D Have an awesome day! ^-^ Enjoy your dog cake l made for you! :D 16:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) The colors of your talk suck big time. Happy Birthday! I'm not gonna make it any fancier than this. So I'm just gonna tell you the mainstream wishes and love you things and all bla bla bla. Or not. I must say that if you join the chat tonight and get some whiskey yourself, I'll join ya in drinking together! WOOOHOOO! If not, ask someone at the place there to borrow you some alcohol at least and let's have fun in some freaking way already. If not that either THEN NEXT WEEKEND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STAY UP WITH ME THE WHOLE NIGHT AND WITH SOME ALCOHOL SOMEHOW!!! :D C'mon sis, you+birthday=ok, but you+birthday+alcohol=AWESOME! So fucking live somefuckinghow and get to the point where we'll be able to drink at a bar together and not just freaking online! Visit Romania someday, here they will give you alcohol :D! And if you will go to this club at our sea, you won't even need to pay! That's how awesome the people there are! Enjoy~ Your dear brother, hell no <_< your not getting my point here jade.. so will you be my sister yes or no ? Sassy-Robin (talk) 01:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Jade, you are NEVER amused ( e_e) 11:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Such a complicated girl ( ._.) 16:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) True, and now go eat your chihuahua à la flambage. 16:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Mkay 16:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Something That's why I left so sneakely :3 I was lost in finding meaning of life .. so I'm late .. Yo Ming, MDM here. I didn't realize I missed such important day >_> maybe cause Aura was overshadowing me with his wishes =_+ but don't worry about him .. as your adopted older-brother I will find another guy for you *thumb up* .. but regardless .. HAPPY B-DAY!! AND HERE COMES THE CAKE! http://i298.photobucket.com/albums/mm270/handsonmusic/Funny-Birthday.jpg <_< nvm the sign .. but sorry for the late-B-day wishes .. but here is your gift .. http://i455.photobucket.com/albums/qq279/rina_022_bucket/puppy.jpg He will go good if you roast him on fire for like half-hour and keep spreading the tanzy BBQ sauce at time to time to bring out the flavor and after you done just skin the meat and have it with pineapple juice .. Ma Mamia. ^_^ Enjoy 04:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Jade my love am sorry for leaving you , wish you would accept my humble apology :( am back 20:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) i edited the one piece romance dawn game not you what happenUltimateshinobi (talk) 02:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Jade... *pokes* :3 =( I'm so sorry to see you go. I'll tell DSP and PX about you leaving, too. Again, it really sucks to see you go. I love you and I hope we can talk again someday. *hug* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 17:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) omgomgomg Hi :3 How are you? Our jimmies are eternal; none can rustle the triumvirate. (talk) 00:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Dear Lil Firecracker~ I don't see you much around! :( Not too long ago I came to the chat but you had already left ;( Hope to talk to you soon! XOXO http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidayslamb_zpsf40a8f01.gif 06:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Chat I keep forgetting I need to talk to you on chat. Happy HanukkahChristmasKwanzaa also. SeaTerror (talk) 20:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC)